


Buổi sáng

by nobunakira



Series: Một ngày [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco, Auror Harry, Aurors, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobunakira/pseuds/nobunakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Là một thần sáng, một anh hùng sau chiến tranh, Harry luôn có được thứ mình muốn. Đó là điều mọi người đều nghĩ, nhưng thực ra, Harry chỉ muốn có được trong tay một người. Liệu khi ánh sáng buổi sớm tới, người ấy có còn ở bên cậu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buổi sáng

Ánh sáng loa lóa đằng sau hàng mi làm cậu biết trời đã sáng rồi, những ánh nắng hẳn đang nhảy nhót qua khung cửa kính vẫn đang mở, tràn vào căn phòng, duỗi dài trên giường của cậu. Cậu bỗng co cứng, cảm thấy thật căng thẳng. Hơi thở của cậu chợt trở nên nặng nề. Chút nhớp nháp phía thân dưới giúp cậu hiểu đêm qua không phải là mơ. Rằng đêm qua, cậu thực sự chiếm được thứ mình khao khát.

 

Cậu luôn ghét những bữa tiệc của Bộ, nơi người ta, những kẻ không quen biết gì cậu cố mà săn đón cậu. Những lời khen ngợi, tung hô sáo rỗng, những nụ cười giả tạo không vươn được tới đôi mắt luôn làm cậu lạnh người. Nhưng cậu biết người đó sẽ không bỏ qua dịp như thế này.

Đúng như cậu dự đoán, Malfoy ngồi ở một góc phòng tối đi vì bị che lấp bởi những cái bóng tạo ra từ ánh sáng của sàn nhảy. Để gây dựng lại tiếng tăm cho gia đình, Malfoy đã không bỏ bất cứ bữa tiệc, buổi họp mặt nào. Nó cố giao du với được càng nhiều người càng tốt, hay ít nhất là có thể nối lại quan hệ với những gia đình thuần huyết còn sót lại mà chưa bị bắt vô ngục Azkaban sau chiến tranh. Và như thường lệ, nó sẽ không thành công cho lắm, nó sẽ nhận lấy những ánh mắt khinh miệt, những lời nói mỉa mai, đôi khi còn cay độc, có lúc nó còn bị ngó lơ như tảng đá bên đường. Nhưng đó là việc duy nhất nó có thể làm, vì thế nó cứ cố làm thôi.

Sở dĩ Harry biết tất cả, bởi cậu hay đứng quan sát nó ở một góc mà nó sẽ không nhìn tới, hoặc không để ý tới, một chút bùa phép càng đảm bảo điều đó.

Malfoy sẽ không bao giờ biết sự ảnh hưởng đến từ riêng mỗi sự xuất hiện của nó với Harry lớn như thế nào. Cả hai đã ra khỏi Hogwarts lâu rồi, giờ chẳng còn điểm số của từng nhà để tranh đua với nhau nữa, và hơn nữa cả hai lại cùng là Thần Sáng. Cộng sự hiện tại của Malfoy còn là một người nhà bên Hufflepuff nữa chứ. Harry chẳng thể ngăn mình liếc qua chỗ mái tóc vàng kim trong những buổi họp của tổ Thần Sáng, hay thấy ghen tị với anh chàng nhà Hufflepuff khi anh ta và nó cùng sánh bước trên hành lang tới phòng tập.

Dĩ nhiên Harry biết mình phải làm gì, Cậu đã dành một khoảng thời gian dài cố ngó lơ Malfoy, và thêm một hai tháng nữa để có thể chấp nhận rằng: Phải, đúng là cậu, Harry Potter, đã phải lòng tên Draco chết dẫm Malfoy. Cậu mất thêm một thời gian chỉ dám đứng nhìn Malfoy từ xa, lo sợ rằng sẽ có bất cứ ai nhận ra tình cảm của mình hướng đến tên khốn đó. Rồi sau đó, cậu cố để có thể nói chuyện với Malfoy, gần gũi nó. Nhưng Malfoy thì cứ là Malfoy, kết quả chẳng có gì tốt đẹp.

Vậy nên, cậu đã ở đó, cố uống đủ để có hơi thở nặng mùi rượu, nhưng vẫn đủ tỉnh táo để biết mình đang làm gì. Cậu ngồi phịch xuống bên Malfoy, lè nhè những thứ giời ơi đất hỡi mà chính cậu cũng không biết là gì nữa. Malfoy lắc đầu, khóe miệng của nó hơi nhếch lên, hẳn rằng nghĩ cậu thật lố bịch. Và cậu thích biểu cảm đó đến nỗi đã đè lên khóe miệng đó của nó bằng chính đôi môi mình, nhẹ nhàng thôi nhưng chắc chắn.

Cậu còn nhớ mắt Malfoy mở to tròn. “Mày say quá rồi, Potter.” nó thốt lên, nhưng không đủ lớn để đánh động người khác. Cả hai đang khuất trong bóng tối, và chẳng ai để ý thấy. Nên Harry đặt một nụ hôn nữa, và một nụ hôn nữa, cho đến khi Malfoy hơi hé miệng, có lẽ để nói điều gì đó, cậu thô bạo tiến sâu vào chẳng thèm để ý. Mùi vị của Malfoy quện với mùi rượu, đảo qua đảo lại. Chẳng biết từ bao giờ cậu đã đè nghiến Malfoy xuống băng ghế, tay nó bám chặt lấy áo cậu.

“Mày có muốn ra khỏi đây không?” Cậu dừng lại một chút, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xám đang hơi mất tập trung của nó. Nó chẳng đáp, hơi thở dập dồn, chỉ có một cái gật đầu trả lời. Và cậu lập tức độn thổ cả hai.

Và điều sau đó cậu nhớ được là làn da trắng mịn của Malfoy, phủ qua bởi ánh trăng lọt từ cửa sổ, trong vòng tay cậu, trên giường của cậu.

Harry đã nghe về cô gái thuần huyết mà cha mẹ Malfoy muốn nó kết hôn. Cô ta có tên là Asteria hay Astorie gì đó, hiện đang du học ở Pháp. Cậu đã ghen lồng trong lòng khi biết tin đó, đã trằn trọc nhiều đêm tự hỏi Malfoy đã có mối quan hệ với cô ta như thế nào. Hai người đó đã hôn nhau, đã làm nhiều thứ hơn cả hôn?

Nhưng làn da Malfoy chẳng hề có dấu vết nào của cô gái kia hay bất kì ai khác, làn da trắng mịn, chỉ có điểm một hai nốt ruồi trên cánh tay, một vết sẹo mảnh mai từ cằm tới ngang ngực mà cậu đã luôn biết sẽ có ở đó. Vậy nên cậu muốn để lại dấu vết của mình, muốn làm bầm tím làn da ấy bằng những dấu hôn.

Harry biết chuyện đó sẽ khác với Cho hay Ginny hay với bất cứ đứa con gái nào khác. Cậu cố để Malfoy thấy thoải mái, rằng việc này là đúng, là tuyệt vời. Không khí nóng bỏng trong phế quản, mồ hôi túa ra. Mal – Draco bám chặt lấy cậu, Harry sẽ chẳng bao giờ quên những âm thanh tuyệt đẹp đầy nhục dục đã thoát ra.

Không một lớp rào chắn, không còn chút sự che giấu, không còn xa vời, chỉ còn lại Draco mà thôi.

Harry không còn nhớ cả hai đã chơi nhau bao nhiêu lần, cậu đã ước thời gian đó là bất tận. Khi cậu giữ thật chặt Draco trong vòng tay, ghìm chặt nó lại để tấm lưng nó kề sát bên cậu, Draco gạt ra và nằm tới sát mép giường phía nó, cuốn theo bao nhiêu là chăn.

Harry đã nhớ mình nghĩ “Không sao, nó đã thích, nó sẽ không hối hận” một cách đầy lo lắng. Cậu đã nhớ Draco uống không tới nỗi say để đổ tội cho sự vui thú của nó là vì men rượu. Cậu đã nhìn tấm lưng dát ánh trăng bàng bạc ấy, lo lắng và những suy nghĩ linh tinh đan xen đảo lộn trong đầu.

Rồi cậu thiếp đi khi nào không biết…

Nhưng cậu sẽ phải mở mắt, nó hẳn sẽ không tàn nhẫn như vậy. Draco ít nhất có lẽ sẽ nói lời tạm biệt trước khi rời khỏi. Nào, mở mắt thôi, một, hai…, ba…

Cậu chớp mắt. Chớp mắt thêm lần nữa.

Ánh sáng tàn độc làm cậu chói lóa. Nửa giường bên kia trống rỗng, chẳng còn ai.

Lạnh tanh.

Harry ngồi dậy, thẫn thờ. Đó là tất cả những gì cậu đã ước, được nếm lấy trái táo luôn ở xa tầm với của mình, muốn nếm mùi vị chẳng bao giờ thuộc về cậu. Cậu chớp mắt, không, chẳng có gì để mà khóe mắt của cậu lại nhòa đi như thế cả.

Đầu cậu chợt đau như búa bổ, cậu thấy tê rần. Cậu cố nén thứ đang trực trào ra trong cuống họng, dù đó có là thứ gì.

Bỗng cậu nghe tiếng cửa phòng tắm mở.

Draco bước ra, tay cầm khăn tắm. Nước nhỏ từ hông xuống giữa hai chân. Nó giật bắn khi thấy Harry ngồi ở giữa giường. Bốn mắt mở to tròn nhìn nhau. Làn da trắng là một yếu điểm, nó hồng lên rất nhanh, và đôi má Draco hồng hồng lên như cánh hoa vậy, mắt nó hơi cụp xuống tìm lại quần áo.

“Mày dậy rồi à? Ừm, thì, hôm qua,… nó dính quá… Mày biết cái gì đó… nên tao phải… Vì dùng bùa thì khó chịu lắm…” Harry chưa bao giờ thâý Draco lắp bắp như vậy. Nó quờ lấy cái quần mà mặc vội vào, quay lưng về phía Harry.

Cậu có thể nhìn thấy dấu vân tay bầm tím của mình ở hông nó.

“Ờ.” Harry chỉ nói được đến vậy.

“Sắp muộn giờ làm rồi, tao không muốn bị muộn đâu, cổng Floo nhà mày mở chứ?” Draco nói thiệt nhanh. “Tao sẽ Floo tới Bộ trước, mày thì chắc không sao đâu nhỉ, đợi tao Floo năm mười phút rồi mày Floo sau cũng được. Tốt nhất không nên để người ta nhìn thấy chúng ta xuất hiện cùng một lúc.”

Cậu có thể nhìn thấy lấp ló dấu hôn thẫm tím ở cổ và vai nó.

“Ờ.” Harry đáp, hơi nhói đau, chẳng nhúc nhích.

“Mày biết quán Á mới mở ở Hẻm Xéo chứ? Pansy thề thốt quán đó cực ngon ấy.” Draco hơi quay lại, nhìn Harry qua mảnh vai gầy guộc của nó, chắc có lẽ đang cài nốt những khuy áo cuối cùng. “Hôm nay làm xong tao phải đưa Mẹ đi mua sắm, nhưng tám giờ tụi mình có thể gặp ở đó.”

Harry chỉ biết há hốc, chẳng nói được lời nào.

“Đừng nhìn tao như thế!” Draco nhăn mặt. “Tao biết thừa mày chả biết chọn chỗ hẹn hò nào tử tế cả. Với lại, đừng mặc mấy bộ đồ nhà Weasley tặng để đi hẹn hò với tao. Dù tao có cải thiện mối quan hệ với thằng Sóc Chồn bao nhiêu đi nữa thì rõ ràng nhà đó cũng không có gu thẩm mĩ về thời trang!”

Và Draco còn lảm nhảm cái gì đó nữa, chả để ý rằng Harry đã lao ra khỏi giường. Cậu ôm nó thật chặt, ngấu nghiến đôi môi nó.

“Này, mày nghe tao nói không?” Draco nổi cáu khi lưng nó chạm mặt giường. Mái tóc nó lại rối bù. “Đi làm!”

“Nghỉ một hôm đi!” Harry nhe răng đáp, hai tay cậu tham lam luồn sâu trong trong áo sơ mi của nó, cố mà chạm đến được càng nhiều da thịt càng tốt, hông cậu đè chặt xuống, dí thứ đang cương dần của mình lên vào nó.

Mặt nó đỏ lựng.

“Mày đúng là đồ đầu bò biến thái!!!” Nó hét toáng lên, còn cậu thì cười vang.

Và chẳng ai trong hai đứa đi làm vào sáng đó cả.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic này đã được đăng trên trang facebook và wordpress của HDFCVN.


End file.
